


The Pits We Face

by ActFast231



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActFast231/pseuds/ActFast231
Summary: Rook, a former Guardian, finds herself struggling with her darker feelings. Fortunately, she has her Ghost, Terra, for support.Emotional one-shot.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Ghost (Destiny)
Kudos: 3





	The Pits We Face

The silence of the Tangled Shore was occasionally shattered by the crack of an experimental rifle, the dry crumbling thud of a distant corpse, the panicked shouts of those around the poor bastard. Several more piercing shots, several more scattered remains, before the soft blanket of ambient sound stretched across the field once more. Perched up on a particularly tall incline, gazing down on a long abandoned mining facility that now housed new tenants in the Fallen, a lone Warlock released a heavy sigh after the most recent rush of distant enemies.

Her purpose for raining death upon this facility was to protect the explosive charge she had beneath the leg of a dormant spider tank, conveniently parked next to a weapons cache or two. While she managed to clear the forces present at the time, she knew all too well that reinforcements would arrive, and upon finding no intruder, they may direct their search to signs of tampering or lost goods. None of the groups that had appeared in her scope had gotten close to her little surprise, but she wasn’t about to afford them the chance.

Still… with another round of Fallen wiped out, her rifle was hefted back, before being set aside. While hardly a light weapon, this elemental sniper, it just felt… heavier today. Her Warlock gear seemed to weigh her down more than usual as well. She didn’t need the scope of her rifle to see that there were no more waves approaching. Even if one was on its way, by now it’d be too late to reach the charge in time to stop the fireworks from erupting. So, with a bit of effort, the sharpshooter tugged her helmet from her head, revealing the somber look upon her mechanical features.

Exos weren’t quite as expressive as their human and Awoken counterparts, but their expressions still carried distinction. Sliding down a touch so that her newly exposed head was nestled against the cliff, she let her form go slack, her gaze roaming the starry sky of the Shore, as if seeking some hidden meaning within the celestial bodies.

“Rook?” Materializing in her peripheral vision was the colorful form of her Ghost. Even with the digital display that made up his eye, gentle concern was easy to spot within it. “You alright? You’re not down like this often.” He mentioned quietly. Was he worried about upsetting his Guardian, or disrupting the quiet? Perhaps it was a bit of both.

“Eeeh…” The Exo gave a low energy sound, laced with conflict. “Just having an off day. Thought things might turn around once we got into the swing of things, but that uh, clearly hasn’t been the case.” She explained, vivid eyes never deviating from their meaningless search.

“Seems like it, yeah.” For what felt like an eternity to the Ghost, silence once again dominated. He was at a loss for words, never truly excelling in emotional troubles. But he wanted to try. For his Guardian, and friend. Finally, his synthetic voice piped up again. “Do uh… do you wanna talk about it?” He offered, uncertainty coloring his words. “I don’t have a lot of useful advice, but I’m happy to lend an ear. Y’know, figuratively speaking.”

“Mmm.” Finally, her attention shifted from the vast sky, to her tiny companion at her side. Her own gaze was laced with hesitation. But surely, she reasoned, if there was anyone she could open up to, it’d be her own Ghost. “It’s uh, well…” Another deep sigh escaped her, devoid of any actual breath. “Sorry, Terra. I guess I’m just feeling uuh.” Another pregnant pause, the cogs in her mind grinding to find the right word. “Feeling… lonely? Depressed?”

“Well, depressed I can definitely see. But lonely?” His shell angled off to the left, his version of tilting one’s head in puzzlement.

“Yeah. Oh, not to say your company isn’t appreciated or anything. It’s just, I mean-”

“Rook, it’s okay.” The small machine, Terra, cut her off. “No offense taken. I’m guessing this is tied to the whole ‘lone wolf’ thing, right?”

“I think so.” The Warlock slouched against the rocky slope she camped upon. “Not that I regret leaving the Tower. Given how uh, direct I was in my opposition to the bloody swath that was carved through the Shore, I doubt many were sad to see me go. Even so.” Her features twisted in hidden pain, a hand rising to run across her carbon hued face. “It’s hard not to feel alone at times.”

“And you’re certain that’s the only reason you’re feeling so depressed?” For the first time since setting her rifle down, the Exo sat up a bit to better angle her gaze at her floating partner.

“What are you getting at?” She questioned in confusion.

“I mean…” Terra took a moment to shore up his resolve, while making note to proceed with caution on this subject. “Rook, it’s okay to, y’know… feel sad about loss. I know things didn’t go your way, but I’m sure Anya wou-” His speech stopped dead in its tracks, as a lone finger came to press against the bottom of his shell. His Guardian had averted her gaze.

“I know you’re trying to be helpful. But please.” Her voice wavered, her tone a cocktail of guilt and defeat. “I’m not ready to talk about this. I will be with time. But just… not now.” She knew he was right, about this being a heavy source of her faltering mood. But the wound was still raw, the former Guardian not yet ready to face what she saw as a colossal failure. A letdown to a good friend, one that cost the woman her life.

“Sorry. Won’t happen again.” Terra internally scolded himself for this blunder. Of course she wasn’t ready to talk about it. What in the name of the Traveler led him to think that she would? But the question on his mind now was, what could he do for her? There were no words, no advice, no consolation that he could give that would successfully counter her bleak emotions.

That thought was interrupted by the thunderous, heavens piercing boom of the Fallen’s munitions going up in a ball of flame. Rook seemed utterly unaffected by the explosion, though it was difficult to discern if that was because of her cool composure, of a certain inner numbness that seemed a consistent companion to dark pits within the heart. The silence that once reigned would be snuffed out for some time, the field now carrying the sounds of chaos that consumed the mining facility.

No words were spoken, the sniper flopping back down to let this dull ache from within wash over her. Was this just something she’d have to contend with from now on? This randomly occurring wave of darkness? How the hell was she supposed to deal with this? The echoes of a past life seemed to lack any concrete answers, fleeting and fuzzy as they were.

While the eruption of destruction had no effect on her, Rook seemed noticeably surprised when she began to hear music. Her eyes searched around her, but she saw no trace of Terra’s form, the Ghost having vanished once more. Yet for want of any other means of support, the little guy decided instead to rely on the one thing he knew for certain brought color to the world: music. The song he chose was a relaxed, calming tune, though one woven with a subtle flavor of hope. Smooth jazz, from the sound of it.

The way her face was built, very little expressive utility was found in the lower half. Most emotion was conveyed from the eyes. Despite this, however, Terra could’ve sworn he saw a smile take shape upon his Guardian’s ‘lips’. Weak, but clearly present. Even if a song wouldn’t suddenly make her problems, or the stains of the past, disappear, Rook couldn’t help but feel touched by the gesture. He was doing his best to help her through this, the only way he knew how. She quietly thanked the Traveler for affording her such a sweetheart for a Ghost.

No words were exchanged between the two. None were needed. They were simply content with each other’s presence, and the musical accompaniment that was offered. Things would be tough, especially now that she was divorced from the Vanguard, of what should’ve been her new home. If today’s events were any indication, she knew she’d be okay, regardless.

One day she’d turn around and face all this. One day she might find a clear path for her life. But for now, she was happy to take things slow. Even if she felt lonely, she wasn’t truly alone. That truly was a comforting thought.


End file.
